


James Ellison, To The Rescue

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, Christmas fic, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Sappy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is snowed in at the Denver Airport and is upset about missing Christmas dinner that he had planned all along.  What can Jim do to help?</p><p>(Old story from 2004)</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Ellison, To The Rescue

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/Jimellison_zps5c96b9c3.jpg.html)

James Ellison, To The Rescue  
by Patt

 

Blair sometimes couldn't believe his luck. He had met Naomi in Colorado and was headed back to Cascade to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas day with Jim. He was thrilled about it. 

Where was he now--all by himself, in the Colorado Airport? No Naomi and no Jim. If it wasn't for the fact that there were people around, Blair really felt like he could cry himself a river. 

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed home. Yes, the loft was his home. And he loved his home. 

"Ellison."

"Hey. Bad news."

"I don't want to hear this. Everyone is coming for dinner on Christmas day. I did it because you wanted to do it. Don't you even tell me you're not coming." Jim was just a little bit grouchy. 

Then Jim listened to his partner, friend and roommate. There were little catches in his voice. _Oh shit. What happened?_ "Chief, what happened? Tell me what's wrong?" Gone was the grouch, replaced thankfully by his loving friend. 

"I'm stuck in Denver and won't be able to leave for two days, at least that's what they think." Blair was trying very hard to be brave, but losing the battle. 

"Chief, go into the restroom. We can talk easier there." 

Blair walked right into a stall in the restroom and started sniffling. "I'm sorry, man. I 'so' wanted this year to be perfect. It's all my fault." 

"Blair, everything will be fine. We'll celebrate Christmas when you get home. I'll wait for you. It wouldn't be Christmas without my best friend. Now, I want you to go and see where they're going to put you up." Jim was so good at giving orders. 

"I already know. No where. We're sleeping in the chairs in the waiting room. They're going to hand out blankets. The entire place is snowed in. Will you call me tonight?" Blair sounded so pitiful. 

"You know I will. Go and relax and I'll see if I can get some transportation to get there. Okay?"

"No. Jim, it's too slick and awful here. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay, Chief. Don't worry. I'll just figure out something. Now you go and sit down and relax. I'll call you tonight." Jim smiled just thinking about calling and talking to him. _Ellison, you have it so bad._

"Bye, Jim."

"Bye, Chief."

When Blair closed his cell, he was depressed. So he walked into a shop right across from the restroom. One of the first things he saw reminded him of Jim and he bought it. He figured he could hold it all night long and think of Jim. After paying for his prize, he went and found an empty seat near the window so he could watch the snow. 

@@@@@

**In Cascade:**

"Simon, I'm going to drive to Denver. I can make it in 11-12 hours. I can't let him miss this Christmas. It's a special one for both of us. We can't be apart," Jim was ranting by this time. 

"Damn. You're a couple, aren't you?" Simon asked. 

"A couple of what?" Jim asked smiling. 

"How long?" Simon asked. 

"We're not a couple. I just wish we were a couple. I was going to ask him if he wanted to date me over Christmas. I love him."

"Jim, everyone knows you love him." Simon smiled at his friend. 

"I've got an SUV, with chains in the back, for the trip. So I should be all right." Jim was trying to make Simon feel better. 

"You go and get him." Simon laughed. "Never thought I would say that."

"Thanks, Simon. And you'll take over for Christmas here?"

"I said I would. Now go. Wait, do you have your phone and emergency cash?" Simon asked. 

"Yes, Dad. I've got it all." Jim hugged Simon and walked out the door. He wanted to get going so he could make it there in no time at all. 

As soon as Jim walked out the door Simon called everyone and told them the news. So they all decided to wait for Blair and Jim to celebrate Christmas. Jim and Blair did indeed have wonderful friends. Now Simon was going to have to remind them of that now and then. 

@@@@@

 

**Six hours later in Colorado:**

Blair was sitting holding on to his cell phone, laptop and his new toy. He pushed the button on the toy and it said, "Buzz Lightyear, to the rescue." 

Blair sighed loudly and said, "Buzz when we get back to Cascade, I'm going to have that chip replaced. Then when I push it I'll hear James Ellison, to the rescue. That will be more like it."

"Excuse me did you say James Ellison? From Cascade?" A tall, very good-looking man asked. 

"Yes. Do you know him?" Blair was almost acting shy. 

"Went to the Police Academy with him. We were best friends for years. My name is Shane Samson. And you?"

"Good to meet you, Shane. I'm Jim's partner, Blair Sandburg. I was heading home for Christmas and got snowed in." Blair looked sad once again. 

"I didn't know you would be Jimmy's type."

"Oh he doesn't date me. I'm his partner at work and his roommate. That's all. I wish it were more, but Jim's totally straight." Blair sighed again as he began to play with Buzz. 

Shane almost laughed at the sight of this young man playing with a Buzz Lightyear doll. _Jimmy doesn't know what he's missing._

"Hey Blair, want to have dinner with me?"

"That would be nice, Shane. Thanks. What time?" Blair was less sad for the moment. 

"How about at 5:00 and I'll pick you up." Shane and Blair both burst out laughing. 

Shane walked into the men's restroom and called Jim's cell phone. He still remembered the number. He met Jimmy four times in the last year. Jimmy was a wonderful fuck.

"Ellison."

"Hey, Jimmy. What ya doing?"

"Shane?"

"Yup."

"I'm driving to Denver to pick up a friend. He's snowed in at the Denver airport."

"Would his name be Blair Sandburg?"

"You're there?" Jim didn't know if this was good or bad news. 

"I'm not only here, but I asked him out on a date and he accepted." Shane was bragging now. 

"Shane, please don't take him out. And if you even try and fuck him, I'll kick your ass." Jim wasn't a happy camper. 

"He's fucking pitiful, Jimmy. He bought a Buzz Lightyear doll because it reminded him of you. And every time he plays it after it says, "Buzz Lightyear to the rescue, then he says, James Ellison to the rescue." He gets tears in his eyes. He's a wuss, Ellison."

"Take that back. He's not a wuss. He's the best fucking partner I've ever had. And I love him dearly. So shut the hell up." Jim was beginning to speed as he drove down the road. 

"Gotta go, it's almost time for dinner." Shane shut his cell and began to laugh. Jim Ellison was always quick to lose his temper. 

Jim pulled out his cell and called Connor. "Is it too late to find Buzz Lightyear sheets, blanket, quilt and a Woody doll?"

"Who is this?" She said laughing. 

"Very funny. Can you do it or not?"

"Sure. No problem. Want me to wash everything and make up the bed? And if I find some great Toy Story pillows, want me to throw those in too?" Megan was excited now. 

"That would be great, Connor. Thank you."

"Have a good trip. Are you almost there?" 

"About two more hours and I'll be there. Unless I speed a little more." Jim was kidding, but wished he wasn't. 

"Merry Christmas, Jim."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Connor." Jim closed his cell phone. 

 

@@@@@

**In Denver:**

Shane was smiling at Blair, making Blair nervous. "Why are you staring at me, Shane?"

"You're gorgeous. I was wondering why Jimmy hasn't made a move on you yet. He's a man's man, believe Me." 

"He is not. You're a liar." Blair got up and walked away from the table. He sat down and just played on his laptop for a while and then finally was interrupted by Shane. 

"I'm sorry, Blair. I just can't figure out why he would fuck me and not you." Shane acted as if he was honestly confused. 

"He fucked you? Man, I can't believe that."

"And he was really good at it, too. But he wouldn't come out. That was our main fight," Shane explained. 

"Well, that would be a problem. That's probably why we aren't. Oh, who am I kidding? I look like me and you look like you. He wouldn't be sleeping with someone like me." Blair was again depressed. 

"It just so happens I love the way you look." Jim said quietly. 

Blair looked up, threw his things down and jumped into Jim's arms. "You drove?"

Jim kissed him first and then said, "Yes, I drove. And we're flying back home."

"Jim, they closed the airport." Blair explained to him, as if he were a small child.

"When I checked in, they told me I could give them my car because they had a flight going out. We're back in business." Jim kissed him again. 

"Hey, Jimmy, it's great to see you again." Shane tried to win Jim over, but it wasn't working. 

"Get the hell away from me. You're a low life, Shane. Stay away from both of us." Jim walked up to the desk and paid the extra money and got first class tickets. 

@@@@@

Once they deplaned they waited for Simon to pick them up. Both men were looking forward to some first time sex. No one could be more excited than Blair. He was a virgin to male sex, so this was going to be great. He hoped. 

Simon talked to the men during the drive home but found them making little cute faces at each other instead of paying attention. "Ellison. You're making goo goo faces at Sandburg."

"Excuse me? I don't make goo goo faces at anyone," Jim growled. 

"Jim, he's right. You make damn good goo goo faces." Blair smiled and made some back at him. 

Simon pulled up in front of the loft and said, "Get out, before I have to hurt you."

"Me?" Blair asked. 

"Both of you. Now get. You have the next five days off. Call it a holiday. Call it a wedding party. Call it whatever the hell you want. Just don't call me." Simon was so cute sometimes. 

As the two men went upstairs, they kept kissing. "Jim, I can't believe you feel the same for me."

"I have for a long time, but I was a chicken shit. I'm sorry, Blair." Jim kissed him some more. 

"Do you like my Buzz?" Blair asked holding the doll out. 

"Yup."

They walked into their home and Blair was never so happy to be anywhere. Jim led him up the stairs to the bedroom and Blair burst out laughing. The entire room was done up in Toy Story. There were paintings on the wall, pillows on the bed and chairs, sheets, blankets, quilt and finally a huge Woody Doll. 

Jim started kissing Blair and whispered, "Like my Woody?"

Blair started laughing and fell onto the bed. 

"I've always known how to get my babes in bed." Jim laughed this time. 

They both got undressed and slipped into their bed. Jim was touching and kissing Blair and said, "I want you to be my Woody."

"I will gladly be your Woody and you can be my Buzz. I love you, Jim."

"I love you, Chief. Merry Christmas."

"Our first Christmas together. Can I make love to you?"

And Jim did indeed let Blair be his Woody and Jim loved every single minute of it. This was the first and best Christmas both men would share. Now they could only hope to top this one next year. 

 

End: James Ellison, To The Rescue


End file.
